Naitlyn at School
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: Who is gonna show up at school this year? Yes I known the summary sucks!
1. Nate Arrives

**Nate Arrives**

I sat in class, absent-mindedly doodling on my Geography binders, not paying any attention to my teacher ramble on about his new phone. I know phones have nothing to do with geography, but that was Mr. L's way of teaching, simply NOT teaching.

"Okay, enough about my new BlueBerry Arch, I have an announcement!" Mr. L said, putting his phone away. Everyone sat up a little straighter; usually his announcements were pretty good, considering Mr. L didn't get too excited about many things. "We a have a new student joining our class!"

Everyone sighed and went back to either texting or doodling. A new kid was nothing special, there was a new student every few months. I looked up as I heard knocking on the door.

"Come in," Mr. L called.

What I saw next shocked me beyond belief. In waltzed my boyfriend Nate Gray! I swear I had a mini heart attack when I saw him, no joke!

A few girls squealed, while others "O-M-G"-ed. The guys all groaned, most liking knowing that the standards of all the girls in the school would skyrocket the second they got word of Nate attending Padua High.

"Alright ladies, I know I'm beautiful, but really calm down!" Mr. L joked. No one laughed. Mr. L cleared his throat embarrassed at his failed joke.

Nate walked up to the teacher and handed him a sheet of paper.

"Hi, I'm Nate Gray. I just transferred here"

I shivered at the sound of Nate's voice. I didn't realise just how much I had missed my boyfriend until I saw him.

"Yea, the office told me this morning," Mr. L stated rather rudely. I could already tell Nate would be the butt of Mr. L's future embarrassments. "Go take a seat next to…" Mr. L scanned the room looking for an empty desk. I sat up a little straighter so he would notice me and the empty desk to the left of me. "Go sit next to Gellar," he finished, pointing me out to Nate, not that it was necessary. We knew each other fairly well…

Despite this, Nate nodded and walked towards a still shocked me. Once Nate was seated I pinched him really hard.

"Ow!" Nate yelped.

"Mr. Gray? Is there a problem?" Mr. L asked looking up.

"No, Sir," Nate responded with a blush and a sheepish smile, while a stifled a laugh.

Mr. L gave us both a funny look and then told the class to read chapter 4 to 6 in our textbooks. There was no way he would go over it with us, that was a waste of his time! Note the sarcasm?

I sighed and pulled out a piece of paper. Mr. L hated talking during silent study time.

**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

Nate read the note and smirked before writing his response in his neat hand writing.

_Can I not come and see my girlfriend? :P_

I rolled my eyes.

**Well, yeah, obviously you can… but… whoa…**

_Ha, ha, pick your jaw up off the floor Caity…. And what the hell! Why did you pinch me?_

**SHUT UP! I was just making sure you were real and this wasn't a dream.**

_Caity, you're supposed to pinch yourself!_

**Oh… oh well! :D  
But seriously, how are you here? Aren't you supposed to be on tour?**

_I got off tour 2 weeks ago… remember? And I moved here to be closer to you and a live a partly normal life._

**Oh yeah! Woops! I forgot! **

I smiled to myself, now we could hang out everyday and even go to school dances and stuff together! My Friday was suddenly getting a lot better than it began…

_Silly Caity!_

**:P What classes do you have?**

I watched Nate pull out his time table, look at it, then write on the piece of paper in front of him.

_Geography, Math, Science, and then Music_

**Are you serious! That's my schedule too!**

_I know… :D_

**Nate, what did you do…?**

_Let's just say the secretary's daughter is a BIG fan of Connect Three and will be VERY happy when her mom gets home tonight…._

I laughed and shook my head.

"Miss Gellar?"

I looked up and saw Mr. L watching me. I blushed and looked down, getting to work on my Geography.

**Nate Arrives**

I sat in class, absent-mindedly doodling on my Geography binders, not paying any attention to my teacher ramble on about his new phone. I know phones have nothing to do with geography, but that was Mr. L's way of teaching, simply NOT teaching.

"Okay, enough about my new BlueBerry Arch, I have an announcement!" Mr. L said, putting his phone away. Everyone sat up a little straighter; usually his announcements were pretty good, considering Mr. L didn't get too excited about many things. "We a have a new student joining our class!"

Everyone sighed and went back to either texting or doodling. A new kid was nothing special, there was a new student every few months. I looked up as I heard knocking on the door.

"Come in," Mr. L called.

What I saw next shocked me beyond belief. In waltzed my boyfriend Nate Gray! I swear I had a mini heart attack when I saw him, no joke!

A few girls squealed, while others "O-M-G"-ed. The guys all groaned, most liking knowing that the standards of all the girls in the school would skyrocket the second they got word of Nate attending Padua High.

"Alright ladies, I know I'm beautiful, but really calm down!" Mr. L joked. No one laughed. Mr. L cleared his throat embarrassed at his failed joke.

Nate walked up to the teacher and handed him a sheet of paper.

"Hi, I'm Nate Gray. I just transferred here"

I shivered at the sound of Nate's voice. I didn't realise just how much I had missed my boyfriend until I saw him.

"Yea, the office told me this morning," Mr. L stated rather rudely. I could already tell Nate would be the butt of Mr. L's future embarrassments. "Go take a seat next to…" Mr. L scanned the room looking for an empty desk. I sat up a little straighter so he would notice me and the empty desk to the left of me. "Go sit next to Gellar," he finished, pointing me out to Nate, not that it was necessary. We knew each other fairly well…

Despite this, Nate nodded and walked towards a still shocked me. Once Nate was seated I pinched him really hard.

"Ow!" Nate yelped.

"Mr. Gray? Is there a problem?" Mr. L asked looking up.

"No, Sir," Nate responded with a blush and a sheepish smile, while a stifled a laugh.

Mr. L gave us both a funny look and then told the class to read chapter 4 to 6 in our textbooks. There was no way he would go over it with us, that was a waste of his time! Note the sarcasm?

I sighed and pulled out a piece of paper. Mr. L hated talking during silent study time.

**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

Nate read the note and smirked before writing his response in his neat hand writing.

_Can I not come and see my girlfriend? :P_

I rolled my eyes.

**Well, yeah, obviously you can… but… whoa…**

_Ha, ha, pick your jaw up off the floor Caity…. And what the hell! Why did you pinch me?_

**SHUT UP! I was just making sure you were real and this wasn't a dream.**

_Caity, you're supposed to pinch yourself!_

**Oh… oh well! :D  
But seriously, how are you here? Aren't you supposed to be on tour?**

_I got off tour 2 weeks ago… remember? And I moved here to be closer to you and a live a partly normal life._

**Oh yeah! Woops! I forgot! **

I smiled to myself, now we could hang out everyday and even go to school dances and stuff together! My Friday was suddenly getting a lot better than it began…

_Silly Caity!_

**:P What classes do you have?**

I watched Nate pull out his time table, look at it, then write on the piece of paper in front of him.

_Geography, Math, Science, and then Music_

**Are you serious! That's my schedule too!**

_I know… :D_

**Nate, what did you do…?**

_Let's just say the secretary's daughter is a BIG fan of Connect Three and will be VERY happy when her mom gets home tonight…._

I laughed and shook my head.

"Miss Gellar?"

I looked up and saw Mr. L watching me. I blushed and looked down, getting to work on my Geography.


	2. Holly Wood

**Holly Wood**

Once Nate and I were both out of the classroom and out of any teachers' sight I jumped on him, kissing Nate fervently. Nate laughed into the kiss and lifted me of my feet a little. I could hear shocked whispers all around us, but neither of us cared and we simply ignored all the gawking teenagers.

Nate was the first to come up for air.

"Hi," he smirked, breathing heavily.

"Hi, Natey," I laughed.

Nate frowned at the 'girly' nickname. He was about to respond when he was interrupted by a tapping on his shoulder. Nate's eyebrows knitted together in confusion and surprise before he turned around.

The person who had tapped Nate's shoulder was none other than my archenemy Holly Wood. Holly believed she ruled the school. She thought that her name made her destined for stardom, such was not the case. Holly sounded like a dying cat, danced as though she had two left feet, and couldn't act to save her life. Holly thought she could flaunt her beauty, money, and popularity and instantly everyone around her would swoon. Holly Wood thought many things, but one thing was for sure: the guys loved her. Boys drooled over her and never passed up a chance to gain her attention.

"Hi, I'm Holly, Holly Wood. I'm in your Geography chance, you might have seen me?" Holly began sweetly. "Wait, who am I kidding? Of course you saw me, I'm popular!"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest in annoyance.

"Any way, I'll just show you around school and advise you in who you should and _shouldn't _make friends with," Holly's sickeningly sweet voice returned. "Reject number one, Caitlyn Gellar."

I narrowed my eyes at her angrily. Nate coughed awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"Don't worry Nate, I saw the way she _viciously _attacked you! I would _for sure_ back you up if you wanted to report her to the principle." Holly batted her lashes innocently while I seethed with anger. I couldn't believe this bitch.

"You fucking, lying-" I began through gritted teeth.

"Caity, calm down," Nate said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Listen, Hailey-"

"You mean Holly"

"Yeah, Holly, listen, I already have someone showing me around school. My girlfriend, Caitlyn"

Nate wrapped a protective arm around me, causing me to smile smugly.

Holly began laughing hysterically.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked, unsure of her sanity.

"You're kidding right?" Holly pressed on. "You're so _funny_ Nate!"

Holly touched Nate's forearm flirtatiously, causing my cheeks to burn red with hatred.

"Um, sorry to disappoint," Nate said, moving his arm from Holly's grasp. "But I'm being 100 percent serious."

Holly stopped laughing and stared blankly at Nate for a few seconds in disbelief. Nate smirked and took my hand, allowing me to lead him down the hallway to our next class.

_SCORE ONE FOR NATE!_ I thought happily.

Once Holly's little brain recovered from the initial shock she began chasing us down the hall.

"Wait, Nate," Holly called, out of breath, nearly toppling over because of her heels. "Nate!" Holly grabbed his wrist and yanked on it to stop us both. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" Holly yelled, catching the attention of all those around us. "Caitlyn freaking Gellar? With the frizzy hair and fucked up sense of style? Seriously, are we seeing the same thing here?" asked the brunette with long silky hair.

I looked down at my shoes and bit back tears. For once, Holly Wood was right! Nate deserved someone better than me, someone like Holly.

"Actually, I like her hair, it smells like cinnamon, and her style is unique, which I prefer to cookie-cutter Barbie doll clothing. Caitlyn breaks away from the mould, which I think all people should do!" Nate finished his little speech and I looked up at him with a watery smile. He really was my Prince Charming. "Now if you'll excuse us, we are going to be late for class. Goodbye Hailey!"

"IT'S HOLLY!"

* * *

We arrived to Math class a few minutes late, but were excused when Nate made up some lame excuse about his locker and it being his first day at the school.

Ms. Jeannette nodded and pointed us towards two empty seats. I sat down and pulled out my workbook, for once actually paying attention to the lesson. To be honest, I really didn't want to pay attention, but my only other option was talking to Nate, and I was still a little upset about Holly's comments.

_Caity, you're quiet… for once. Are you okay?_

I looked down at the note Nate had just slid onto my desk. I sighed, knowing he would be able to tell what was wrong right away.

**Fine, I'm just paying attention to Mrs. J. That is what you're supposed to do in class Nathan!**

_Nathan? Uh oh, you're either really mad at me or really upset. Plus, since when have the rules ever stopped you from doing what you want? Was it that Hailey girl that upset you?_

**It's neither Nathan, am I not aloud to just call you by your real name? And maybe I am doing what I want. Maybe I don't want to talk! And, her name is HOLLY, Nate. It's really not that hard to remember! :P **

_Well, I guess you can call me Nathan… but it's weird, my mom only calls me Nathan. YOU ALWAYS WANT TO TALK! And, I don't really give two craps what her name is. And don't you avoid my question! Is she what's bugging you?_

I bit my lip. I should just tell him the truth; it'll really speed up the whole process. He'll get it out of me eventually.

**Fine, it is Holly that's bugging me. It's just… I'm so confused, Natey. She had a point. Why on earth would you even give me a second glance when you have Holly ready to do your every beckon call? Every guy in the school wants her, but you can have her and you still don't want her! It makes no sense!**

_Caity, Caity, Caity… I DON'T GIVE YOU A SECOND GLANCE! My eyes are transfixed on you at all times! And Holly, well she seems like a real bitch, she is so classic diva that I would never even go there, and she only wants me because of my fame. If I weren't Nate of Connect 3 she would never even blink in my direction. The same with pretty much every other girl on the earth! You're the only one who was with me through the fame and the normalcy and you treated me the same during both. I want YOU, no one else. _

I finished reading his response and looked up at him smiling.

**You're amazing!**

_Thanks, I know!_

I elbowed the arrogant jerk, giggling slightly. Ms. J looked towards us and gave us a stern look.

**You REALLY need to stop hanging around Shane so much! And, we should probably pay attention now. Ms. Jeannette can be pretty tough sometimes…**

_Okie Dokie! I love you Caity!_

**I love you too NATEY!**

Nate jokingly glared at me for the nickname but I simply smiled back innocently.

I currently have the sweetest, most amazing boyfriend in the whole world! And I wouldn't trade him for ANYTHING!


	3. Lunch

**Lunch**

The second the lunch bell rang the whole class closed their books and ran out the door of Math class. Well, almost everyone. Stupid Nate decided to take his sweet time, putting his books into his bag.

Out of habit, I too had run out of the class, but had to back track to Ms. Jeannette's to find my idiot of a boyfriend.

"See you tomorrow, Ms. Jeannette!" Nate smiled, standing from his desk as the teacher looked from the black board.

"You too, Nate," she smiled.

'Hurry up!' I mouthed silently, pulling him out the door.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed once we were out of earshot of Ms. Jeannette.

"What?"

"We only get 45 minutes for lunch and you're willing to spend half of them taking your sweet time in Math class?" I asked jokingly.

"45 minutes?" Nate asked incredulously. "Well that just won't do! It's okay though, I'll pull a few strings-"

"Oh, no you won't!" I butted in. "You're supposed to be getting the normal high school experience! That means you follow ALL the same rules as the rest of the student body. And, I swear if you even ATTEMPT to pull a Shane, so help me God, you'll regret it!"

"Okay, okay, I get it. No special treatment," Nate laughed as we approached our lockers that just so happened to be next to each other. Note the sarcasm. The tickets Nate gave to the school secretary must have been PRETTY damn good.

We walked towards the cafeteria, hand in hand, once we were finished at our lockers. I attempted to ignore the annoying stares and the creepy snap shots girls were taking on their cell phones, while Nate didn't seem phased in the slightest. It was like it was the most normal thing in the world to him.

Nate and I each grabbed a slice of pizza before I lead him towards the table my friends and I generally sat at.

"Hey guys," I called to my two friends Chelsea and Dave. Nate and I sat down with them. "This is Nate. Nate these are my friends Chelsea and Dave."

Nate smiled at them and they waved back confused.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but why is an international pop star currently eating lunch with us?" Chelsea asked.

"That's why you look so familiar!" Dave exclaimed snapping his fingers in realisation.

"Nate's my boyfriend and he just transferred here!"

"Yup, I'm just looking for a bit of normalcy for a while," Nate agreed with me.

"Cool," Chelsea said, popping one of her fries in her mouth. "So did your whole family move here, or what?"

I was surprised by how easily Chelsea accepted the fact that I was dating a pop star and wasn't bothered by the fact that I kept it a secret from her.

"Good question," I agreed. Nate and I hadn't really gotten the chance to talk about all the details of Nate's move from Los Angeles to Toledo.

"Well, almost my whole family. Shane, my second oldest brother, moved to New Jersey to live closer to his girlfriend Mitchie Torres," Nate explained. "Since he's of age, my parents couldn't really stop him."

I scoffed. "Well, I feel loved! He didn't want to move closer to ME?" I joked, my hand over my heart. Nate and I both laughed, knowing that Shane and I didn't get along too well in the first place. "What about Jase and your parents?" I asked

I saw Dave glaring slightly, as Nate began playing with the tips of my hair. He'd always had a little crush on me, but my feelings towards him were only friendly.

"Well, I don't think Jason really understands that he's an adult and will need to move out of the house eventually. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the guy, but he still requires my mom's help to get waffles out of the toaster."

Both Chelsea and I burst out laughing while Dave continued sending death glares toward Nate.

"Hello again Nate," Holly Wood said inviting herself to sit down on the other side of Nate. "Holly, remember?"

"Faintly," Nate grumbled rolling his eyes.

"So, what's up with you?"

"He's eating lunch, duh!" Chelsea said with a disbelieving face.

"Right," Holly muttered coldly towards Chelsea. "I see you're having pizza, yum! Oh," Holly took this opportunity to look at me. "Caitlyn, you're eating too? Hopefully you gain a little weight. You're too skinny and so flat you may as well be a boy!"

_I hate her, I hate her, I hate her._

"Well, I guess you would know," I smiled innocently. "I mean, you've been with enough of them, you should be familiar with the average body of a guy."

I could tell Nate was holding back a smile.

"What ever do you mean, Caitlyn?" Holly asked with a tight, fake smile.

"She's saying you're a slut, Wood!" Chelsea stated bluntly. "Now, please leave."

"Who put you in charge?"

"Holly, please leave," Nate said, he was beginning to get VERY annoyed.

"Oh, well, I need to go anyways," Holly said, brushing off Nate's rejection of her. "I'll try and see you later Nate!"

Holly looked over her shoulder as she walked away, swinging her hips WAY too much. She smiled and blew Nate a kiss, trying to impress her group of followers as she approached them.

"I can't believe Holly Wood just sat with us!" Dave said dreamily. Chelsea and I rolled our eyes before smacking him on either arm. "OW!"

Nate laughed. "That girl is REALLY annoying. How have you two," Nate motioned towards Chelsea and I. "Dealt with her for as long as you have?"

We both ponder the question for a minute.

"Lots of practice!"

I groaned as the lunch bell rang, signalling that third period started in five minutes.

"We better get to Science," I told Nate, who nodded in response.

Nate and I both waved and bade my two friends goodbye before going to grab our books for class.


	4. Day 1: Science

**The LONG awaited chapter 4! LOL**

Day 1: Science

Me and Nate got to class with 10 seconds to spare before the bell rang.

"Your lucky Gellar…" Said Mrs. M as Nate and I sat in two empty seats near the front. "Okay Class, today we start Biology! We are doing Reproduction this year!" she said excitedly. Everyone groaned, Reproduction SUCKED! In younger grades it was giggling, middle grades it was vague details (that NOBODY wanted), and now it was just boredly asking the teacher questions until SHE was embarrassed. I put my hand up.

"Um, Mrs. M we have a new student." I said trying to put off doing work for as long as possible. Mrs. M looked away from the black bored and saw Nate.

"Oh, yes! We do! Okay tell us your name, favorite color, favorite class, dreams and aspirations, what school you used to go to and if your single. I'm sure plenty of the girls in here want to know THAT!" she said with a smile. Nate blushed, even after being named the years Hottie (and he was all mine, Muhahahaha) he was still embarrassed about people saying he was good looking.

"Umm, okay. Well, I'm Nate Gray. My favorite color is green and my favorite class is music…I'm kind of already in a world famous band so I don't really want much more in a career…but I do want my own family." All the girls but me who just SLIGHTY blushed, awed. "I used to have a personal tutor but decided to go to school here because my girlfriend" he looked at me "goes to school here. So I guess that answers everyone's last question he said embarrassed beyond belief. He quickly sat down and Mrs. M looked at us and smiled.

"Okay class, so who can tell me…"that was all I heard before drifting off into space and passing notes with Nate

**Hey Caity. Wow that was embarrassing!**

_Yah! You should have seen your face go red!_

**HEY! Nate Gray does not blush!**

_OKAY, whatever. So, do you like this class?_

**Are you kidding? Like I really want to hear about the **_**menstrual cycle **_**! UGH!! **

_Okay, you are such a baby…_

**A baby that needs a kiss…:)**

_We're in class Nate, NO_

**Please**

_No_

**Please…**

_NO!!_

**Please Caity**

_FINE!_

I quickly gave Nate a kiss on the lips.

"Miss Gellar. That is enough sit in your seat please!" I blushed.

"Sorry…" I glared at Nate and slid down in my chair.

**Rate it even if you hate it!**


	5. Day 1: Music

**Here is Chappie 5! MUSIC...I wonder what will happen?*sarcastic* Disclaimer: Don't own camp rock, Hollywood records, Jonas brothers album Its about Time, or Just Friends!!!**

Period 4: Music  
End of the Day...FINALLY!!

*RING, RING* The bell signalling the beginning of 4th period rang and a few late students students quickly took their seats before the teacher noticed.

"Alrighty Class, I've been told we have a new musically inclined student in our midst!" said Mr. G out music teacher who LOVED using big words. I laughed as Nate smacked his head against his desk. "Mr. Nathan Gray? Where are you located?" Mr. G called out looking around the room.

"Uh, yeah I'm here, and you can call me Nate, dude." Nate said.

"Well _Nathan _I'm sure everyone would LOVE to hear about your rise to fame and maybe a wee musical piece?" said Mr. G ignoring Nate's previous request at being called Nate instead of Nathan.

"Um, well sure I guess..." Nate started as he walked to the front of the class sitting on the stool Mr. G had set up for him while Nate grabbed his guitar from his case. Nate sat down and rested his guitar on his knee. "Well, It all started at Camp Rock when I was 13 years old. I met Caitlyn there," Nate said pointing at me and I blushed and gave him a death glare which he returned with a smile. "We met at the beginning of the summer and quickly became best friends. I also became friends with my cabin mates and we decided to create a band for Final Jam since Caity refused to sing with me..." he said laughing and I just turned redder with the use of my nickname and the fact that I used to be afraid to sing infront of audiences. "We OBVIOUSLY won and got a record deal with Hollywood Records...We made our first album Its About Time which went platinum and the rest is , as they say HISTORY!" Nate finished with a chuckle. I smiled knowing that there was much more to the story but that was personal, between Me, Nate and no one else!

"Inspiring Mr. Gray, now about that musical piece...?" Mr. G trailled off. Nate sighed and smiled at me.

"Alright...I guess I'll play you a little something I wrote about a week ago. Its really personal and I don't know if you'll really like it but Its really only meant for one person..." Nate rambled on nervously looking at mainly me. Nate was ridiculous, he could play in front of thousands of fans but add me to the mix and it was like his life was on the line...

"Common wuss! Play the song!" I said teasing him. Mr. G gave me a dirty look not knowing that the song was OBVIOUSLY about me and we were dating. Nate blushed and took a deep breath.

"Um...okay, here goes nothing...

_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just…_

I smiled remembering how we used to be the best of friends when we were younger. If we had separate classes at camp the instructors had to personally get the schedules changed so we were in the same classes.

_I don't want to lead you on  
No  
But the truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah_

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

I laughed (apparently disturbing many girls who were fantasizing that Nate was singing to them) thinking about how open Nate and I were about what we wanted in the future with each other. We would stay up late talking on the phone about how our house will look when we get older.

_Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
If I had my way  
We'd talk and talk all day  
Yeah_

I remember how when we were 13 or 14 during the school year when we weren't at camp with one another we would constantly IM and text each other but it was all ways just the usual 'Hey' 'Hi! Whats Up?' 'Nothing much, you?' 'Nothing big, I MISS YOU!' 'I miss you too!!:('

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

_Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
She walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends_

Oh My God...is Nate in a way proposing to me? We talked about our future but never getting married. I was always casual and stupid conversations. Getting married is serious!! Oh I hope he is...I would so say yes!

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Just keep on thinking of when we used to be just friends_

Definitely WE'VE been making plans, plural!!

_La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La, La  
When we used to be (When we used to be)  
La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La (Just friends)  
La, La, La, La, La  
When we used to be just friends'_

Nate finished his beautiful song with a smile. I had a tear or two (Yeah I know Katrina my best friend said is was more like I was bawling! Just ignore her...) on my face when Nate was done. He had his eyes on me a lot of the time (Once again Katrina said it was the whole time but lets just pretend she didn't say anything, okay?) and I definitely had mine on him the WHOLE ENTIRE song.

"Outstanding Mr. Gray...truly inspiring! A+ is my prediction for your average in this class!" Mr. G said with a smile on his face. Nate muttered thank you and took his seat next to me again. When he sat down he took my hand.

"Don't cry Caity..." Nate said sweetly wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"Its just...that was a beautiful song Nate..." I cried. He smiled and wrapped an arm around me kissing the top of my head.

"Alrighty-O class, time for some real work...that was a nice break but we have mid-terms coming up in 2 weeks..." Mr. G said with a smile as the whole class groaned. "Alright today we are going to learn how to read..." but that was all I heard. I went to Camp Rock for goodness sakes! I dont need pathetic High School Musical (NO PUN INTENDED!!! I SWEAR!) Classes. They teach you how to read 15 different types of instrumental sheet music in your first official year at Camp Rock when your 9! So me and Nate decided to pass notes.

_Well he is sorta nice!_

**So is a mountain lion... **I replied sarcastically. Mr. G taught my favourite subject but that didn't mean he was my favourite teacher...

_Be nice Caity...So...Um...What did you think of the song??_

**AMAZING! Nate is was the best EVER! I'm gonna need a copy of it you know...lol. But about the 'Thinking about how We're gonna say our** **vows ****It's cool we're just friends She walks down the aisle I see all my friends smile Cause now we're more than friends' part...what are you trying to say?**

_Whoa Caity you already memorized the words!_

**DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT NATE**

_Alright...Caity I really love you. And I'm not saying I wanna get married anytime soon, I just wanna say I WILL marry you someday! So...what do you say? Yes or No?_

**Are you stupid! Of course yes!!!**

_GREAT! I love you Caity!!_

**I love you too Natey!**

_What did we say about that nickname???_

**NOTHING!! MUAHAHAHAHA! Love You...bye!**

I quickly showed him the note and crumpled it up. He groaned and I smiled. Life was turning out to be just fine...NO PERFECT!!!

**Please Rate it!! Even if you hate it!!! Please!!!!:D Oh and who saw HSM3?? I did...it was amazing!!!!!!GO watch it if you havent!!!!!**


	6. Day 1: Bus Ride Home

**Chapter 6....Oh YAH!! Oh, and by the way I'm really sorry I haven't updated my other stories in like FOREVER! I have some major writers block. But on a better note...I am open to be a Beta Reader and would Love, Love, Love to be yours!!!!PLEASE??**

Day 1: Bus Ride Home

Me and Nate had just climbed the stairs onto the bus and were waiting to take a seat. Some people take forever, it drives me crazy...ESPECIALLY SENIORS (No offense to any seniors out there you just take a long time to find a damn seat!). Thats when Joey in Grade 11 opened his big, fat, ugly, horrible, mean, sickening, repulsive, slimy...yeah you get the point. Thats when Joey opened his mouth.

"Hey Slutlyn! Found a new one?" he yelled from the back of the bus. Joey was my Ex-boyfriend who I dated for 1 month at the beginning of grade 9. We broke up because I wouldn't have sex with him. My jaw clenched and I felt a slight tear well in my eye. I gave him a dirty look. I could feel Nates muscles tense on my back. I looked down at his hands and saw them ball up into fists.

"Nate, ignore him. He is just an Asshole." I said quietly so only Nate could hear. He reluctantly nodded and continued walking until we found a seat. Perfect! The only seat left was across the isle from Joey. We sat down, me closest to the window. Nate wrapped his arm around me and I leaned into him, my eyes directed toward the bus window.

"Dude...don't be fooled. Your not her first!" Joey said laughing. Nate looked over at him and glared.

"I'm sure I have no idea what your talking about!" Nate said through gritted teeth. I closed my eyes and sighed. Now Nate would know what happened.

"Man, that little whore has been with just about everyone on the senior football team!" Joey said loudly as a few people snickered.

"Caity?" Nate said looking down at me. I avoided his gaze once more. "Caitlyn!" Nate said using my full name. My swung around took look at him with a shocked expression. Nate had only called me Caitlyn 4 times. Twice when we first met and werent 100 percent comfortable around each other, once when we got in a fight at camp and now.

"Nate...I can explain. Its not how Joey makes it seem..." I whispered through silent tears. Nate gulped obviously not liking to see me cry.

"Then tell me...please?"

"Yeah Slutlyn. Explain why you hooked up with every guy on the football team!" Joey said and Nate glared at him.

"Dude. Shut Up." he threatened.I sighed. Its now or never...he can't hate me for it!

"Well...you see when I was in Grade 9 last year I was really insecure, and one of the senior football players asked me out after Joey and I had broken up...I was on cloud 9. Well it turns out he was using me. Him and his 'friends' showed up on one of our dates. They...drugged and rapped me..." I said bawlling into Nates shoulder. Joey gasped.

"But...they, they all say that you just had sex with them because you wanted too..."

"They lied you idiot!"I yelled. Nate closed his eyes and gulped.

"Caity, Im sorry...I should have known you wouldnt do that. Is that why you were so distant last year?" Nate asked. I nodded, me and Nate barely talked until Nate and his family came to visit during Spring Break when Nate asked me out. Nate kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back. Joey scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Listen Caitlyn, I'm really sorry for everything I've said. Please forgive me?" he said and I nodded. Joey smiled and turned toward the boy he was sitting next to and they began talking. Nate and I stayed in silence for the rest if the ride home. At my stop Nate stood up to get off. As the bus drove away I gave him a puzzled look.

"Um...not that I don't want you here but don't you have to go home?" Nate smiled.

"I am home....Thats my house right over there" Nate pointed to the house right next to mine.

"WE'RE NEIGHBORS!!!!" I screamed and Nate just nodded and laughed. We walked up to his house and opened the door. Inside stood Mrs. and Mr. Gray trying to catch all the toys Jamie, Nate's little brother, was throwing out of boxes. Nate and I both laughed.

"Hey mom, dad, Frankie!" Nate said.

"Hi honey. Oh Caitlyn, I just talked to your mother. She is so excited we are neighbors! Its nice to see you again dear!" Mrs. Gray said dropping the toys to hug each me and Nate.

"Hello Mrs. Gray!" I said and laughed.

"Uh...mom...mom...MOM!!! I think Caity needs to breathe! Where is Jase?" Nate said laughing.

"Yes I'm sure I was suffocating her Nathan...honestly, dont be so over dramatic! Jason is up in the room next to yours." Mrs. Gray said sarcastically. Nate grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs. We walked over to the room that said 'Jason: Bird Haters Beware!' Where we herd banging.

"Oh Boy, what are we gunna find when I open the door...?" Nate laughed grabbing the door handle.

**Once again I WOULD LOVE TO BE YOUR BETA READER!!!PLEASE!!! and any ideas for any of my stories would be greatly appreciated! Rate it even if yah hated it!!**


	7. Day 1: After SchoolThe Park

**Chapter 7 is here!! Seriously people if anyone has any ideas please PM me. **

Day 1: After School-The Park

Nate opened the door slowly.

"Oh My God!" Nate said in shock. In front of us stood Jason with 4 pieces of wood attached to his sleves and and a chair glued to his butt. I fell over laughing.

"Ja...Ja, JASON!! HAHAHAHAHAHA what.. you do..doing?HAHAHAHAHA!" I said through laughter leaning on Nate.

"I was making a bird house. Isn't it GREAT!!!" Jason exclaimed moving aside to show a heap of wood nailed and glued together.

"Definitely GREAT! Well...see ya later Jase!" Nate said sarcastically closing the door. Nate looked at me, "Whoa...your so lucky your an only child!" Nate said leading me to his room. He opened the door and I began laughing. "What?" Nate asked offended.

"Nothing...so, do you like baseball?" I asked with a smirk. His room was painted red, white and blue and he had a bed with Red Sox blankets. He had a huge baseball bean bag and baseball glove chair.

"Shut Up Caity!" he said with mock offense. I collapsed onto Nates bed dramatically.

"I hate school! I'm SO glad its Friday...." I said as Nate laid down next to me.

"I know..." he answered. We laid in comfortable silence before Nate bent over me and began kissing me. I was on my back and NAte was leaning over me with one leg on either side of mine.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! NATE! Gross...Mommy Nate and Caitlyn are kissing and stuff!" yelled Jamie at Nates door way.

"Nate...G rated please! And Jamie don't be over dramatic!" yelled Mrs. Gray from down stairs. Nate got off me and groaned.

"Yes Mom!" said Nate and Jamie in unison. Then Jamie came running toward me.

"Hi Caitlyn!!! I missed you so much. Your so much more fun than Shane, Jason and Nate! Shane just likes wrestling but he always wins because hes to strong! Jason...well Jason only wants to play bird man but after 10 rounds it gets boring. And all Nate does is talk about how much he misses YOU and writes his silly lovey-dovey songs that Shane and Jason are always to 'busy' doing their lame...sorry fun things to practice with him. Your awesome though!!" Jamie said not even stopping to take a breathe. I laughed as Nate blushed. I looked at him and smiled.

"Oh really? Well...aren't they boring!! I missed you too bud! What do you wanna do? Me and Nate could take you to the park to get ice cream..." I said smiling already knowing the answer.

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!! LETS GO, LETS GO, LETS GO!!!!!!!!" Jamie yelled jumping up and down. I laughed and Nate groaned.

"Caity...what have you done!"

"Common Nate! Ill be fun!!" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and looking up at him with a sad face.

"FINE! Lets Go..." he said grabbing the keys to his '68 vintage mustang. I smiled and kissed his lips.

"Thank You!" I said and ran off with Jamie down the stairs toward Nate's car. Nate rolled his eyes and followed slowly. When Nate got to the car Jamie and I were already seated with out seat belts on. It was a 5 minute drive to the nearest ice cream store. We each got a 2 scoop cone. Jamie got cotton candy and bubble gum ice cream. Nate got Mint and Vanilla ice cream and I got cookies n cream and mint chocolate chip. Nate paid and we all piled back into the car to drive to the park which was 10 minutes down the road. Everything in my town was far away from each other.

"I swear Jamie if you spill any ice cream you are so dead!" Nate said warningly as he started the car and pulled out of the ice cream store parking lot.

"Mhmmm" Jamie said not really listening as he began eating his ice cream with delight. I laughed at Nate's frown and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry Natey!" and began eating my own ice cream.

10 minutes later we arrived at the park and Jamie hopped out of the car already finished his ice cream. He ran towards the swings and began swinging his legs back and forth. Nate and I stepped out of the car a little slower than Jamie and began walking toward the jungle gym next to the swings.

"COME PUSH ME!" Jamie commanded to me and Nate. We walked over to the swings and I sat on the one next to Jamie.

"Push me Natey?" Nate rolled his eyes and began pushing me.

"HEY! What about me?" Jamie whined.

"Fine..." Nate sighed and began pushing Jamie as well. I could tell Nate didn't like sharing me with Jamie. Within minutes though we were all laughing and having fun. Jamie and I were jumping off and getting back on the swings. Well, I was until one time Nate stopped me and caught me before I could climb back on the swing. He turned me around and we began kissing me.

"EW! Dont make me tell on you!" Jamie whined. Nate and I broke apart laughing and we both decided to just push Jamie.

We decided to go and sit on the grassy part of the park and play games. Then Jamie and Nate decided to play "Tickle Caitlyn". An elderly lady who was walking by stopped and smiled at us.

"What a beautiful young family." she said and kept walking with her grandson. Nate and I blushed and Jamie continued tickling me.

An hour later Jamie began complaining that he was hungry so we went to grab pizza then head home since it was 7 and almost Jamie's bed time. Nate was sleeping over at my house that night since I got my parents to trust us. We quickly went to the Gray's house so Nate could drop off sleeping Jamie and grab some clothes.

**Ya Like?? Rate it even if yah hated it!!**


	8. Night 1: Sleepover!

**Chapter 8!! Aww YEAH! LOL sorry, I'm hyper...I JUST HAD HOT CHOCOLATE AND I GOT OUTTA HIGH SCHOOL EARLY CAUSE OF PARENT TEACHER INTERVIEWS!!! Hope y'all like the chappie!**

Night 1: Sleepover!

Me and Nate sat on my bed listening to my new beats and checking out our Face-Books.

"Hey you know what we should do!" I exclaimed out of no where.

"Uh...No?" he replied confused. I was super hyper and excited after my ice cream and Nate was really mellow.

"WE SHOULD INVITE JASON, MITCHIE AND SHANE OVER!!!!" I screamed.

"Caitlyn...lower your voice." I herd my mom say from downstairs. My dad wasn't home from work yet.

"SORRY" I said. Nate laughed.

"Caity, Shane and Mitchie are 2 hours away. And Jason...well Jason just...shouldn't come over!" Nate said trying to convince me not to invite Jason over but failing miserably.

"But its 7 right now...meaning Shane and Mitchie would get here by 9 and then they could leave Sunday, in time for Mitchie to go to school on Monday." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But..."

"Nope, I'm calling Mitch right now!" I exclaimed cutting him off.

_Hello?__  
_

_HEY MITCHIE!!!!  
_

_Cait? Whoa...are you high??  
_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wanna come over and visit me and NATEY-POO!!!  
_

_Uh...will you be calm by the time shane and I get there?  
_

_YUPPERS!!!!!!_

_Okay...see ya in a bit._

_BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

I closed my cellphone and turned to Nate.

"THERE COMING!!" I yelled. Nate laughed again

"k...till then...we could...do this..." Nate said slowly, wrapping his arms around me and pressing his lips to mine. I giggled and nodded. I fell back against my pillow as Nate crawled closer to me. my arms and legs were wrapped around him and his hands were holding the back of my neck and my lower back. We were making out heatedly when I heard my door creak open.

"Caitlyn, I'm ho-holy crap!" my dad said as he walked into my room. Nate jumped off me, we were both red as tomatoes. "WHATS GOING ON HERE?!?" my dad exclaimed.

"Um, you see...well....I, Uh...Well...I..." I said rambling on about absolutely nothing. Then Nate cut in.

"I'm sorry sir. We kinda got a bit outta control. You wont see it ever again! I swear. And NOTHING happened!" Nate said calmly. My dad had always liked Nate. He called him the son he never had, well didn't have. When Nate and I get..._married _(that's weird to even THINK) he will technically be Nate's dad...well father-in-law. My father nodded.

"Nate...I'm holding you to that! So uh...What are you doing here? Why aren't you on tour or something?" my dad asked.

"I moved in next door!" Nate exclaimed.

"Great..." my dad responded with both happiness and sadness. Happiness for the fact that he could spend more time with Nate (they go to baseball games and everything...its kinda weird) but sadness that he would probably be walking in on a few more of these scenes...just not so heated. "Well...Nate are you staying for dinner?"

"Actually, he is sleeping over." I said nervously.

"I don't-" my dad started but I cut him off.

"Mitchie, Shane and Jason are coming to. I might even invite Katrina! It will be a group not just the two of us! PLEASE?? mom already said it was cool with her..." I said sadly hoping I could guilt my dad into it.

"FINE..." My dad said walking out of the room. I quickly turned to Nate.

"sorry...'You wont ever see it again??' Your not gonna kiss me ever again??" I exclaimed.

"I said he wont see it. Never said I wouldn't do it!" he smirked. I hugged him.

"My genius boyfriend!"

"So who is this Katrina girl??"

"OH YEAH! She is a friend from school. I might invite her as well...you know keep Jason company while Shane and Mitchie and you and I are busy...doing _stuff._" I winked.

"NO CAITY! We are not setting my brother up. Besides he is 21 and she is only 16..." he said shocked that I would even suggest such a thing.

"I never said we would set them up. Just let them be friends! You know that everyone who meets Jase becomes his friend because he is sweet and a great listener."

"OH, so I'M not sweet and a great listener?" Nate mocked.

"Nah..." I smirked at his shocked expression. "But you are an amazing kisser." I said and leaned up to kiss him. Nate is too tall! He is like 5 inches taller. Its not fair! when we were 10 I was taller but then he had to hit puberty and start growing like crazy. I'm not even kidding. when we were 13 I saw him at Christmas and we were the same height and that summer i saw him again and he was 3 inches taller!

"Thanks shorty!" he laughed and I just stuck my tongue out at him. We went down stairs into the kitchen and told my mom we would be back in 1 hour. Nate was going to drive us to Blockbuster and the Supermarket to get movies and junk food...not that I needed any more sugar. WE chose Juno, 10 000 B.C, and What Happens In Vegas. While at the supermarket I showed us down an isle of junk food.

"and we need this...and this...and this...and this...OH and DEFINITELY this...and this...and this...and this..." I continued on picking up just about everything while Nate walked down the isle pushing the shopping cart I was quickly filling up. When we got to the cash the total was 85$. I smiled sweetly at Nate who rolled his eyes. He handed the cashier a 100$ bill and we left quickly. HEY, Nate is a rock star and has tons of money...he needs to spend it somewhere...

We got home and I called Katrina and Jason. They both agreed but KAtrina couldnt sleepover. It was 8:55pm when Nate and I were in my living room kissing-sorry, setting up sleeping bags and junkfood. The doorbell rang and I sprinted towards it.

"MITCHIE!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and hugged her. I hadn't seen her for 2 months and missed her so much.

"CAIT!!" Mitchie said, just not as loud.

"Oh hey Caitlyn, how are you, Me? I'm fine. Thanks for asking!" Shane said feeling slightly left out.

"Shane...you do know its not good to talk to yourself, Nate I think you should be worried about your brother!"I said laughing as Shane glared at me. We often bugged and teased each other. That was just how we were. We settled down in the living room eating pop corn and waiting for Katrina and Jason. The door bell rang again and I went to answer it. It was both Katrina and Jason.

"Hey Kat!"

"Hey Cait...uh I found this guy sitting on your steps 'admiring' the bird house in your tree..." she said confused.

"Oh, don't worry. This is Jason...he isn't crazy. We don't think..."

We walked into the living room and Jason hugged Mitchie and Shane.

"Uh Okay guys, this is my friend Katrina..." I said. They all looked at her and smiled. I introduced her to everyone. She didn't really know who Connect 3 was because she didn't listen to their music. She didn't act like a crazy fan girl which calmed down Shane, Jason, and Nate. She was talking to Jason a half hour later and were both laughing hysterically. This was turning out perfectly...

**Whaddaya think? DO you like Katrina?? Rate it even if ya hate it!**


	9. Night 1: I Never

**Chapter 9! Uh huh!!! most chapters Ive ever written for a story. i usually become bored with most of em!!**

Night 1: I Never

I was currently laying on top of Nate watching the last 5 minutes of Juno. When it was over Mitchie sniffed.

"Common Mitch! Don't be all girly, please!" I said. I loved Mitchie but I hated when she became emotional.

"Shut Up Cait!" she said laughing.

"Um...Caity sweety, I love you and all but could you please get off me?"Nate said from his squished spot beneath me.

"Sorry!" I said and kissed him before climbing off him and onto the floor where everyone but me and Nate were laying.

"Hey, Kat What time do you gotta leave?" I asked.

"My mom changed her mind. I can stay now..." she smiled.

"Sweetness!" I exclaimed.

"SO...we watched all the movies. What do you wanna do now??" Mitchie asked.

"Well...." Shane said smirking at Mitchie.

"NO SHANE! This is my 'see Mitchie' time not 'make out with Mitchie' time!" I exclaimed.

"Hey wanna play I never?" Nate asked. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Once again, my genius boyfriend to the rescue!" I laughed and kissed him.

We all sat in a circle and Mitchie started.

"Um...okay this is a really stupid one. I never...danced in a music video." Mitchie finished laughing. Shane, Nate, Jason and I all raised a finger. Shane, Nate and Jason in their Connect 3 videos and i had done Missy Elliot videos when I was younger. Next went Shane.

"I never...wore a bra!!" Shane said thinking he was the funniest person EVER! Mitchie, Katrina, Jason and I put up a finger. Everyone looked at Jason.

"What, I wanted to see what it felt like!" he exclaimed. Everyone cracked up.

"Dude. You are so fired as my brother!" Nate said with me sitting on his lap.

Next was Katrina. "I never...Made out with a Rock Star!" she said smirking at me and Mitchie. We both raised a finger. So far, I was losing. BADLY! Jason went next.

"I never saw a blue breasted heron bird!" Jason said sadly. No one lifted their finger. They all looked at Jason as if he were crazy.

"Okay...My turn! I never...Straightened my hair" Nate said. Everyone but Nate raised a finger. I glared at Nate. He was supposed to help me, not make me lose even more.

As the game continued the questions got even more sexual.

"I never had sex." I said and both Shane and Mitchie raised a finger.

"Oh My God! Mitchie Im gunna kill you!" I yelled jumping on her. "What the hell are you thinking?!?!?!"

"It was once. We decided not to do it again...until we are married and ready for it..." Mitchie said blushing.

"Alright..." I said accepting her answer. For now.

The game continued for 20 more minutes before I got bored. Well...Mainly because I was losing but don't tell anyone else that!

"okay...Im EXSAUSTED!" I said dramatically yawning.

"Kay. Well Caitlyn lost, then Shane, Nate, Katrina, Mitchie and Jason." said Shane who was keeping score.

"Whatever. Goodnight everyone!" I said sticking my tongue out at Shane. I crawled into the double sleeping bag Nate and I were sharing. I buried my face in his chest to block out the light from the TV Shane, Mitchie and Katrina were watching. Nate had his arms wrapped around my body and my arms were rested on his chest. Our legs were tangled together, and we were sleeping on the ground. If I had been alone or with anyone else, this would have been the most uncomfortable sleep ever. But with Nate, I felt like I was sleeping on an expensive mattress.

"G'Night My Caity"Nate mummbled into my hair.

"Nightie, night. I said tiredly yawning and instantly falling asleep in the arms of my true love.

**Yeah...I know the last sentence iss extremely corny...but I couldn't think of any other way to end the chapter. Rate it even if ya hated it!!!**


	10. MondayRight?: NightMARE

**Chapie 10! Yay me!! (starts clapping like London Tipton) I wanna thank y'all for the awesomeness reviews especially: KariandTK ( a very faithful reader and reviewer), elona36 (who reads just about every story I write!), GG7HEverwoodHSMfan (whose review was very long and consisted of rambling, but I do that myself in all my reviews I give to people, she sorta reminded me of me!!), and Sidney Will Rock Her World (who also reads just about all my stories and has awesome reviews andtips for me!!). Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed. These weren't the only 4 people who reviewed , there were MANY more and I thank them as well!! But I only wanted to do 4 thank yous per chappie! Review and maybe next time it will be YOU!!! :D**

Monday...Right??:Nightmare

I got to school on Monday to see the worst, most horrible scene in my entire life. There standing in front of me stood Nate at Holly's locker kissing her. She had him pinned against it, so naturally at first I thought she was kissing him and not giving him much of a choice. But, as I got closer I realized he was enjoying it just as much as she was. I stomped over with tears in my eyes, refusing to let them out.

"NATE!!! HOW COULD YOU?!?" I screamed at him. They broke apart and he looked at me with a blank stare.

"Hey Caitlyn...look, I have something to say..." he said.

"Keep talking, I'm listening. And you better have an extremely good excuse." I said with my hand on my hip.

"I think....I think we should break up." he said now looking a bit guilty.

"Break...Break....Break Up?" I whispered the last to words to myself. Nate nodded. That's when I lost it.

"FINE! Then take your stupid house key that you gave me, your retarded promise ring, your stupid dog tag, and your dumb Cd's!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs throwing each thing I named at him after pulling them out of my bag.

"Caitlyn...Im really sorry. Can we still be-" Nate started but I cut him off, like I often do.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THE F-WORD! I thought you loved me? Well you know what...I HATE YOU!" I screamed turning around and running to the girls washroom. I sat in a stall and cried. I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my white-well now grey hoodie. I put my head in my hands and just let it all come out.

"Caity? Caity...CAITY!" Nate said waking me from my nightmare.

"Nate." I said through tears. I had actually been crying in my sleep. "It was just a dream? IT WAS JUST A DREAM!" I said hugging him and burying my face in his chest.

"Caity, whats wrong are you okay?" he asked rubbing my back. I told him about my dream and he kissed the top of my head.

"Never in a million years could I EVER do that to you!" he said as i looked down playing with his thumb. "Caity...look at me." I looked up at him with my tear stained face. "I love you way to much to ever hurt you in any way. Ill do anything to show that to you. Want me to go public about our engagement? Ill do it in a heart beat. Want me to buy you a zillion dollar mansion? Where do I sign! Want me to streak through the school yelling 'I love Caitlyn Gellar' with a tattoo of you on my chest? I wont even think twice."

I laughed through my tears. Me leaned down and kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we broke apart. I snuggled into his warm embrace and rested my head against chest listening to his heart beat. I took a deep breath and was over whelmed with Nate's amazing scent and joy. I had Nathan Gerry Gray and NO ONE was EVER gonna take him away.

**So...what did you think? Please tell me!! And not with sentence reviews...although Ill take anthing i can get! Rate it even if you hate it. **


	11. Saturday: Breakfast and a Monster

**OMIGOSH! I'm a terrible updater, I know! I'm so so so sorry. Ive just been writing too many stories than I can't keep up with. You've all been very patient so I'm going to give you another chapter. **

Saturday: Morning

I woke up to the smell of pancakes, bacon and eggs. I smiled and groggily opened my eyes. I could hear faint laughing and talking coming from my kitchen. I looked around the room from under Nate's arm which was holding me firmly in place. I never realised how truly strong he was. It was incredible. The way his muscles flexed, and his strong hold on me and - sorry I'm rambling again! But anyway, I looked around the room and Shane, Mitchie and Katrina were missing from their sleeping bags.

I moved subtly again trying my best not to wake up Nate but failing miserably.

"Morning Caity" Nate said smiling and kissing my lips quickly.

"Morning Sunshine!" I said in a joking voice as a ray of light hit him and he shielded his sleep filled eyes. He smiled again and sat up pulling me - whom had tangled my limbs with his - along with him.

"Something smells good." he mumbled taking a deep breath.

"Uh Huh!" I said exclaimed. "I believe my mum made breakfast..." I said waiting for Nate's soon to be hilarious response.

"YES! Gwen's food rocks!" he yelled and clumisly jumped to his feet knocking me over in the process.

"Thanks..." I said in a sarcastic tone as I rubbed my elbow which I had hit on the coffee table which was pushed to the side of the room.

"I'm sorry, baby." he said leaning down and picking me up. He kissed my nose then elbow. "All better?"

"All better!" I said happily, sounding more like Jamie then my 16 year old self.

"Good" he said setting me down on my feet and pulling me along to the kitchen where our food awaited.

We walked into the kitchen to see my mom at the stove and Shane, Mitchie, Katrina and my dad all at the table eating. Nate stared at the food on Shane's plate and began drooling jealously as Shane shovelled it into his mouth.

"Morning!" I said brightly as I strechted my arms over my head and went to take the empty seat next to my dad.

"Morning"s and "Hey"s were heard from everyone as I sat down and kissed my dads cheek.

"Morning daddy!" I said smiling at him.

"Caitlyn...what do you want?" he asked already knowing I was up to something. Something that Katrina would soon figure out.

"Nothing" I said innocently.

"Right...tell me."

"Fine..." I said in fake annoyance. I whispered something into his ear that only he heard. He nodded his head.

"Just be careful..." he said cautiously.

"I passed the test Dad! We'll be fine." I said and Nate sat next to me.

"What test? What are you talking about?" Nate asked confusedly.

"You'll see later. When it warms up a bit..." I said looking out the window at the rising sun which hadn't hit its full smoldering potential high in the sky. That's when Katrina's face lit up and she understood.

"Really?" she asked hopefully. I knodded in response. "Sweet! I love that thing!" she exclaimed and went back to her food.

"Please Tell Me..." Nate groaned. He hated surprises and hated when I kept secrets even more.

"You'll see! Stop being so impatient!" I said laughing as he pouted. Suddenly there was a bang and a very girlie scream.

"AHHHHHH! Help! Theres a monster!!!!" screamed a hysterical Jason.

Everyone ran into the living room to find my dog Buster licking Jason's face.

"AHHH! Its a monster? Where has he got me? Its his evil layer!!!" he screamed not seeing everyone in the door way laughing and not recognising his surroundings. Nate sighed and walked over to his 'older' brother.

"Jase! Calm down!"

"AHHH! Nate, he's got you too?"

"No! Calm down. Its only Caity's dog Buster. Your at the Gellar's house!" Nate said annoyed. Nate didn't have much patience for his older brothers stupidity.

"Oh! Okay...I'm hungry!" Jason said standing up rubbing his stomach like nothing had happened. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Theirs food in the kitchen!" Nate said pushing him towards everyone else.

**HAHA! That's what my little cousin does every time my dog tries to lick him! So...anyone know what the surprise is? Probably not...Its really unexpected! Please review! Please!**


	12. Last Day of the weekend:Surprise?

**So here is the next chapter...you find out what the surprise is in this chapter! Enjoy...oh and by the way I changed my name from Ms. NickJ to Cant Get Cooler Than Moi**

"LETS GO GUYS!" Jason shouted from the front door as he bounced excitedly. He couldnt wait for the surprise.

"Okay Jase, we're coming!" I said laughing. We all made our way to the door as Jason exclaimed 'FINALLY!' We all piled into Nate's car and I gave him directions.

"You know Caity, this would be much easier if you just told me..."

"NO! I'm not spilling the secret!" I exclaimed cutting off his complaining.

"Fine..."

35 minutes later we arrived at a big open beach.

"SWEET! A BEACH!" Jason exclaimed climbing over everyone to get out of the car first.

"JASON"

"JASE!"

"DUDE!" everyone complained. Jason ran for the sand and dove into it like an idiot when we arrived...I wonder if he knew you dive in the water and play in the sand...oh well!

We all climbed out and made our way over to the beach.

"But...I still don't get what you were talking about? License...?" Nate asked as his eyebrows furrowed together cutely. I just smirked at him and walked towards the Marina. I told everyone to stay on the sand and I'd be right back.

"Where is she?"

"She's been gone for like 20 minutes..."

"I hope she brings food!"

Guess which one Shane said...yeah not that hard to guess!

"WHOA! Look at the pretty boat!" Jason exclaimed pointing from the shore.

"Boat?" Nate said looking up.

"Who's that driving it?"

"Caity..." Nate said smiling. I pulled up to the shore and hopped out after stalling the engine. They all came running over to me.

"Sweet boat Caitlyn!" Shane exclaimed being impressed by me for the first time in his life.

"Thanks...wanna go for a ride?" I laughed. Everyone agreed and climbed into the boat. I drove around the harbor and made my way out into the middle of the lake speeding up.

"CAIT! I think that's fast enough..." Mitchie stuttered.

"Don't be scarred Mitch, I'm a good driver." I said laughing.

"Im sure..." was all she muttered

"I heard that!"

By lunch we had gotten to the little restaurant in the middle of the lake on the island. It was a casual and cute little shop that served delicious burgers and fries.

"MMM!" Shane moaned as he chewed his first bite of burger.

"Getting excited are we? Its only a burger Shane!" Nate said as we all laughed. We finished up our delicious lunch and paid the bill. As we all climbed back into the boat and me and Katrina untied the boat from the dock with ease from much practice I asked them a question.

"So...Who wants to go tubing?" I asked.

"Whats that?"

"Huh"

"Okay...as long as I don't get hurt"

"Is it fun?"

"Oh its beyond fun! You guys have never gone tubing before?" I asked shocked. The all shook their heads no. I looked at Katrina and we smiled.

"Well this should be fun...and hilarious to watch!" Katrina said laughing.

"Okay so what you do is hold on to these handles _tight _and the boat pulls you through the water! The tube is attached to the boat with this rope." I said while Katrina sat in the tube being lowered into the water, to demonstrate. I went to the front of the boat and began driving not moving to fast. I didn't want to scare them before they even tried.

i pulled Katrina back in and reached my hand out to pull her up.

"That never gets old!" Katrina said smiling!

"Okay! I wanna go!" Nate said looking tough.

"Are you sure...it might be to scary for you..." I smiled.

"Oh, shut up!" he said jokingly

I let him drift away from the boat a bit then started the engine again. I told him the hand signals for faster, slower and stop.

As the boat started it was slow waiting for him to want to go faster. He gave me the signal and slowly but gradually moved faster. Nate trying to act like the tough man he was wanted to go faster. Within 6 minutes of gradually building speed Nate was moving full throttle. He looked happy but a bit scared at the same time. Then all at once the tube hit a big wave went flying off the water and landed upside down with Nate in the water. I pulled the boat around stopping beside him.

"A little too fast?"

"Just a bit!" he answered as we all laughed. I helped him into the boat and soon everyone was taking a ride, although Mitchie wouldn't go alone. She wanted Shane to be on the tube with her.

Soon the sun began to set and our day of fun and sun was over, the weekend was coming to a close, Mitchie and Shane we're going back to Seattle and Nate and I were going back to school. Monday would be a whole new adventure with Holly, what would she have to say? God knows she always has to put her 2 cents in. but that was alright, because I was spending one of the last days of the summery warm season with my 4 best friends and 1 true love

**Aw, what a cheesy ending. So what did you think. Its not my best but I only had 20 minutes to write it and I did the best I could for the time being! So please? Review?**


End file.
